


You Got Me Gone Crazy

by KYX



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYX/pseuds/KYX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol tried to restrain himself, but Baekhyun’s piercing was too much for him to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me Gone Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Also on AFF, here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1153888/you-got-me-gone-crazy-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-exomonster-baekhyunmonster
> 
> Here: https://i.imgur.com/Ypzk8DF.png the beautiful cover that Lazy Graphic Shop (on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1233969/lazy-graphic-shop-angst-bigbang-fantasy-graphics-poster-romance-you-exo-shop-free-bts) made for the story.
> 
> Check out my EXO Recommendation post "Sharing Is Caring, Let's Share EXO" on AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1247363/sharing-is-caring-let-s-share-exo-exo-kai-luhan-tao-sehun-baekhyun-recommendations-chen-xiumin-chanyeol-lay-kris-kyungsoo-suho-ot12-recommendation-ficrecs-sharingiscaring-exorecommendation-exorec

_She got me gone crazy, uh_

The music kept on playing while the various cameras zoomed in and out on the guy who was acting and lip-syncing (or singing softly, knowing him, but Chanyeol couldn't actually tell because of the distance from which he was watching). He glanced at one of the screens showing what the cameras were recording. Baekhyun turned around to give a piercing gaze to the camera and Chanyeol felt something churn his body from inside. He should stop looking. Yes, stop looking and going fetch some water, or talk with the other members, or rehears the choreography (even though they had already finished recording the dance version). Just go do something else and avert his eyes. If only it was that easy.

*****

Chanyeol considered it pretty cliché, like in a typical bad romance movie: the main character falls in love with his best friend but doesn't dare say anything about it 'cause it could ruin everything. Well, those stories must have come from somewhere, right? Just a pretty common thing. The fact was that those stories always had more or less the same pattern too: things happen and either the two fight so the best friend realises he has always loved the main character or said main character can't restrain himself anymore and confesses, ending up with the best friend aka love of his life 'till the sky burns down. Too bad this was real life and Chanyeol wasn't delusional,  aware of his surroundings. If he said something, everything would turn into a mess. Coming out wasn't easy in the first place, coming out while being an idol was even worst. It would ruin not only his carrier but also Baekhyun's.

This was at least what he liked to tell himself.

The truth was that he was scared of not being able to bear the rejection. Usually people would be scared of the other person starting to avoid them, if not hate them, ruining the friendship forever. Chanyeol knew his wasn't the case. There was too much between him and Baekhyun to come to such an end. Too many laughters, too many shared moments, too many tears shed in each other arms, too many secrets whispered in the death of the night. Even if Baekhyun  rejected him, they would still be friends. But Chanyeol feelings were way too deep at this point. He wouldn't be able to bear them anymore. And that was exactly his problem right now: he had started to not be able to properly control himself anymore. Skinship was an everyday thing between them but just to some friendly extend. Chanyeol had started feeling something inside him pulling in opposite directions, more and more as days passed. He had found his mind blank as he almost touched Baekhyun in a, he thought, way too intimate way, he had felt his tongue slip, about to say words he had a hard time suppress.

He feared the day that that something would just snap and he tried to ignore how it was bound to happen (sooner than later at this point).

*****

The others had already finished changing and removing their makeup, heading out of the changing room to eat. Chanyeol had finished too but was still there, listening to music and looking through his instagram while waiting for Baekhyun that had been called out to talk to whoever (he didn't heard who). One moment he was peacefully reading some comments and the other light hands were suddenly on his upper arms. Chanyeol turned around so abruptly the only earbud he had put on fell on his lap. Baekhyun was literally on his face. Chanyeol's shocked brain started registering random details: the warmth of hands clasped on his arms; the twinkling mischief in Baekhyun's eyes for making him jump out of his skin; the sweet voice mockingly saying "scared you?"; the playful smirk on pink lips still gracefully hugged by the lip piercing that came with the mv outfit. If Chanyeol had to name that something that had made even harder to restrain himself those past days he would have said that damn lip piercing. There were lots of details on Baekhyun appearance that he had come to love to the point of worship and his soft looking lips were one of them. The first time Baekhyun had put on that lip piercing, curious of how it would look like on him, Chanyeol almost choked on thin air. Polished oh so shiny, it contrasted the pink perfectly and framed the plump of the skin as if it had been made appositely for it. Chanyeol's point finger run along the metal of the slightly curved bar. It wasn't cold.

 _Probably your breaths and your skin warmed it_ , he thought distractedly.

The finger was on the edge of the metal then, on the protruding sphere on the upper part. How is it that he had never noticed the piercing was anchor shaped? The curious fingertip crossed the imaginary line where skin and metal converged.

_Yes, your lips warmed it._

Another thought while following the shape of the piercing but slowly tracing the skin instead of the metal. Those lips weren't smirking anymore but Chanyeol was so engrossed in drawing paths on the warm skin, mind lost in sensations and eyes focused on the task, that he didn't even notice. A shaky breath came out of those lips while the finger lingered on the left corner of the mouth. They were slightly apart, puffs of air coming out through them for what seemed like ages (probably just two or three seconds) before a deep whisper took their place.

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol lifted his eyes from the lips he was still touching into another pair of eyes. A pair of half-lidded eyes that were now boring holes into his own. If Chanyeol's mind hadn't been so hazed, he would have reacted somehow, probably violently getting away startled. But his mind was lost, feelings restrained for too long blanking it. And so he stayed where he was, just breathing, his own lips parted without him knowing. Parted 'till another pair closed them for him. His eyes closed on their own too, to savor the new feeling.

_Soft._

_Soft and hard._

_Soft of lips, hard of metal._

The pair of mouths parted again, just one millimeter apart so both could let out a breath, maybe realise what had just happened, before crushing together again. Desperate movements, drags and pulls with sighs of relief and pure bliss they didn’t care to hide. Chanyeol's hands had moved on their own as his point finger had done before, coming to cup a delicate jaw, moving the head so that he could kiss better, kiss deeper. A far away corner in Chanyeol's mind registered the situation enough to make him realise that yes, that's what they were doing was called.

_Kiss._

_They were kissing._

_Chanyeol kissing Baekhyun._

_But also Baekhyun kissing Chanyeol._

And like that Chanyeol's mind blanked again and he parted again his lips, this time letting his tongue come out and dragging its tip where the mouth he was kissing closed, on Baekhyun's upper lip, 'till the guy opened his mouth too. What came next was so intimate Chanyeol almost whimpered. Baekhyun did it for the both of them, lifting his hands from where they were clasping tightly Chanyeol's shirt, dragging his fingers lazily on his neck and digging them in his hair. They didn't know how long they had been at it, too many sensations, feelings, touches to even care. It was when loud music started playing out of the blue from somewhere near them that they were reminded of the existence of something called the outside world. The two guys stopped abrubtly and still startled looked down towards the music source. Chanyeol's phone was ringing loudly from the floor. How did it get there from when it previously was in his owner's hand was pretty obvious at this point. Baekhyun reached for it and after one look at the name on the screen he handed it to Chanyeol.

"Junmyeon" he said, then cleared his throat embarrassed by how his voice had sounded weird. Chanyeol answered the call but didn't have the time to talk since the leader immediately started questioning where Baekhyun and him were. He didn't wait to get an answer before adding "There were some kind of problem on set so we won't be able to start recording before another hour. Rest a little now that we have the time." Chanyeol agreed half-heartedly and ended the call before Junmyeon could question further.

Baekhyun was standing in front of him. He knew it was useless keeping on looking down as he did during the phone call. What had happened, had happened and the both of them knew what they had done. They were both there and did it together,  after all. So he lifted his gaze and met Baekhyun's. The look in his eyes didn't speak of regret at all and Chanyeol could breathe a little better.

"Well..." started Baekhyun. "Ehm... Yes." he finished.

Chanyeol didn't know what to say. What do you say to the person you had loved for years, that you started touching out of the blue and whose reaction had been kissing you? It had been a lot easier before, when he wasn't thinking, just following his instinct, his feelings... Suddenly he understood: who was standing before him wasn't anyone else, it was Baekhyun. Baekhyun that always laughs with him. Baekhyun that knows about his most weird habits and pretends to get annoyed by them. Baekhyun that pouts to get what he wants. Baekhyun that spoils him with hugs when he misses his family. Baekhyun that kissed him. Baekhyun that in that moment had some kind of look in his eyes he couldn't comprehend but that wasn't making him feel like he should be scared at all. Baekhyun that was just as speechless and overwhelmed as he was because Chanyeol touched him first but he had kissed him in return. He had accepted his touch and kissed him. So he just stood up, made that only step that separated them and enveloped Baekhyun in his arms.  When he felt him hold his back tight too, Chanyeol nuzzled into Baekhyun’s neck. Was this like their previous hugs? He didn't know but decided to do something to make sure it wasn't.

"Baek" he whispered softly in the other's ear.

"Yes?" was the quiet answer. Baekhyun's head was resting comfortably on Chanyeol's shoulder but not for long since his chin was lifted by a strong but delicate hand. Chanyeol's face was getting nearer and nearer. He was just some centimeters from Baekhyun's lips now, looking directly in his eyes.

"You got me gone crazy, uh" he sang quietly in his deep voice.

And it was so unexpected, incredibly cheesy and just so unbelievable that Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh, his cheeks red and his heart leaping in his chest. Chanyeol's heart fluttered too. When he finally stopped laughing, Baekhyun put both his hands on Chanyeol's cheeks getting closer again.

"You're creeping in my heart, babe" he replied singing.

This time when their lips met, it was after sharing one of their wide grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, thank you for reading! :)  
> What to say? This is the first fan fiction I’ve ever written and this is also the first time I’ve tried writing something in English of such length. As you have probably already noticed while reading, English is not my mother tongue and since my English is way too far from perfect and my beta’s name is Microsoft Word’s Grammar Corrector this whole thing is probably full of mistakes. If you’d pin point my mistakes I would really be grateful. ^^ Feel free to tell me what you think about my story (about the grammar, the plot and well, whatever). ^^  
> Also, the story behind this story is pretty stupid: I got the idea because, well, Monster’s Baekhyun really got me. Just wow. (I’ll try not to fangirl. And to think he’s not even my bias… *sighs deeply*) So I thought of posting it as a prompt on Exo Prompt Meme, so that someone could fill this obsession of mine. The thing is that after posting the prompt, I kept on thinking about it and I ended up filling it myself. Pretty lame, isn’t it?? :””D  
> So, yeah…  
> Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
